Until Your Mine
by XxXZanessaTroyellaLoveXxX
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been polar opposites. And Gabriella had liked him for forever. In all that time, they had never talked! What happens when they are paired up for a science project? Will Gabi wait or find somebody else? UNTIL YOUR MINE!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

He was the captain of school...he could get anything he wanted...

"Hey hon!" Troy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey babe..." the blonde said.

"So, how was basketball practice..." the girl gave him a peck on the lips.

She was the geek, the nerd...

"GIVE ME MY BOOKS BACK!" she screamed.

"Jump nerd!" the boy said holding her books above her head.

"Please!" tears filled the girls eyes.

Gabriella had liked Troy, but...they never talked. They were polar opposites, and not once, had Troy talk to her...Troy didn't even know she existed. But what happens when they are paired up for a project?

"Gabriella...you'll be with...Troy Bolton." said the science teacher.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy looked at her. Gabriella walked over to his table. "You can sit down you know?" Troy said, gesturing her to sit down next to him. Gabriella nodded and sat down.

At Troy's...

"So, what are we doing uh..." Troy gestured for her name.

"It's Gabriella..." Gabriella said.

"Yeah...whatever..." Troy said ignoring her.

"Thanks...look...I'll just work on it alone...you can relax...bye..." Gabriella got her bags and left...

Until Your Mine...


	2. Another Make Out Session

**Okay here's our first chapter! **

**Chapter 1**

GABRIELLA'S POV

I walked into the school I have been going to for the last 2 years! Now being a junior. "YO CHAD!" I heard behind me. My crush for 13 years walked behind me. I rolled my eyes. I've tried everything to get him to notice me, and including trying to get over him...

FLASHBACK

"_Shar! I am not wearing that!" Sharpay held up a cute dress with stalkings and make up. _

"_NO WAY!" I said shaking my head. _

"_Yes way! If you want Troy to start noticing you, you gotta do it!" Sharpay said, shaking her head. _

"_FINE!" I said giving, shaking my head, knowing I'm going to doubt my decision later. _

_I sat down in front of my mirror and she started doing my make-up. Then I changed, and looked in the mirror. Truth be told...I didn't look half bad. Sharpay and I met up with Taylor and walked to school. _

_At the end of school..._

_I was crying in the bathroom. People were making fun of me for actually trying to look good! Including Troy!!!!_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Gabi!!!" I heard my two best friends yell. I smiled to myself.

"Hey guys!" I yelled back.

"So...-" the bell rang, interrupting Taylor.

We seperated going to our first classes. I had science...

I sat down at my table, and Kelsi sitting next to me. "Hello Class! Today...I am assigning a project. You must make a diarama of the respitory system." said Mr. Walls. We all sighed.

"But the good news Is you guys get to work with partners...but I am assigning partners." Mr. Walls said.

We all sighed again.

THIRD PERSON

"Gabriella...you've got an A+ in this class...so I'll pair you up with Troy...who has a D+ in this class." Mr. Walls said.

Gabriella smiled to herself. "Good luck..." Kelsi smiled to me. Troy looked at me and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Walls continue with partners. Everyone changed their seats.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I had been waiting for an hour! Troy and I agreed to meet up at the front of the school! "TROY!" I yelled, "Where the hell are you!?!" I yelled. "Probably in the stupid gym making out with the millionth girl!" I said, walking back in and going into the gym.

"Troy..." I rolled my eyes. I slammed the door shut and walked out.

TROY'S POV

"What was that hunnie?" I asked Miranda.

"I don't know...who cares!" Miranda shrugged.

Then I just realized that I was supposed to meet up with my partner...what's her face. SHIT! She's gonna be so mad!

"I gotta go babe!" I kissed my girlfriend on the cheek and ran out the door with my stuff.

With Gabriella...

GABRIELLA'S POV

I don't even know what I saw in Troy...what is that? The hundreth girl he's kissed. I used to count a long time ago...but I gave up. Too hard to count.

"HEY! Wait up!" I heard from behind me. I started to walk faster. Troy was trying to catch up with me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE TROY! LIKE YOU CARE!" I ran away. Maybe it would be so easier to get over a jerk off like Troy.

"WAIT!" he yelled starting to run faster.

I ran even faster, then I tripped and fell. I cried, knowing that my mom was going to kill me for being late, and the fact I had cuts all over my face and arms and legs now. "Hey are you okay?" Troy knelt down to me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried...rocking my self.

"I'm sorry Gabriella..." Troy said, wiping my tears away.

I got up, and started to walk...well limp away. "OW!" I said, falling to the ground.

"Gabi...are you okay?" Troy knelt down next to me.

"I'm fine Troy...we'll start our report tomorrow..." I said, getting up starting to walk home, but I stopped, sitting down.

"You wanna ride to my house and we'll start today Gabs?" Troy asked already picking me up.

He put me in his car and we drove to his house.

**It's short we know!**

**XxxRoxanne and Kendahl**


	3. Not Worth My Time

**SORRY GUYS! For a late late update...we don't talk much**

**Chapter 2**

I got out of his car, and he opened the door and we walked and walked to the kitchen. I followed. "Hi mom..." Troy said sitting at the bar and getting out a bottle of water.

"Hi Troy..." his mom said, she had red hair, about 5' 7", "Dylan's asleep so make sure you guys are quiet-wait whose your friend?" Troy's mom said looking at me, smiling.

"This is er..." Troy said gesturing for my name again. What was with him? He forgot my name already? Man he was a am idiot.

"I'm Gabriella...his science project partner." I said smiling.

"How come I've never heard Troy mention you?" the women asked me.

"Who knows..." I shrugged. Actually I did know. This was probably the first Troy ever talked or even knew I existed. Troy was the type who didn't care about boys like me. Maybe it's time for me to get over him.

"Well I'm Troy's Mom." she shook my hand.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Bolton..." I said getting ready to plan our project.

"Call me Lucille...nice meeting you!"

"What happened to you?" Lucille asked me.

Troy looked at me, giving me a 'lie' look. "Umm, I was walking down the stairs of the entrance and I fell..."

"Well there's a first aid kit in Troy's bathroom, clean up when you get up there..." Lucille said, looking at me, with a kind facial expression. Lucille was a nice women...too bad Troy wasn't like her.

We went up to his room...

Troy took off of his shirt.

"See something you like?" Troy chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming. And what the hell are you doing?" I asked. Why was he taking of his shirt right now?

"I like changing shirts...something more comfortable...sheesh. Calm down..." he said changing into a different shirt.

"Whatever. What do you want to make the diorama on?" I asked.

"I don't know...make it nerd..." Troy shrugged and grabbed his cell.

"Troy? Seriously? What are we going to make?" I asked him, getting angry.

"Calm down...sheesh. JUST MAKE IT! Your a smart nerd..." then he called someone...

"Hey baby..." Troy said.

"Yea, I love you too..." Troy said laughing. Who the hell was he talking to??? Oh, yeah, it's Troy. He's probably talking to his ditzy girlfriend.

"Troy?" I said looking at him, and he gave me a finger.

"Whatever..." I said. I went into this bathroom and cleaned up my cuts from falling. My blood was gushing everywhere.

I came out and he was still talking to whats her face. "Hold On..." he mouthed to me I rolled my eyes. My cell rang.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm at Troy's...and he's talking to his girlfriend...and-" Troy got up and went into the bathroom.

"Never mind. So what's up?" I said going back to my normal voice.

"Shopping. And so...how are you and Troy?" Sharpay wondered curiously.

"I don't care. Troy's talking to his girlfriend...It's time I get over Troy..." I said hearing Troy laugh.

"Oh...What WHY?!" she asked, raising her voice. Sharpay was always an over-reactor. Sure...I liked him for 13 years, but he was obnoxious. And rude, and self-centered jerk, who may have looked good, but he had a big ego.

"Because...he's a waste of my time. He never knew my name. And he's not worth my time." I said explaining.

"Oh...I guess you gotta point. OOH! You are right Tay...Gabs! I gotta go! There's a dress calling my name! Toodles!" and she hung up. Sharpay had always been a shopper. And she could be loured with a dress easily.

"Shar..." I rolled my eyes, and plopped down on Troy's bed.

I sighed. How long was it going to take for Troy to stop talking to Miranda?

A half hour later...

I had already started the plan. It was going to be basic. A soda bottle, with two balloons. I already had an A+. It was going to be good...

I got out my backpack and took out a piece of paper and found a pencil.

_Troy-_

_My mom called. I gotta go. I started the plan, and I'll start getting supplies tonight..._

_-Gabi_

I looked around Troy's room, and left it on is bed. It was good enough, and I was tired of Troy ditching me. So what? Troy wasn't worth my time. So what? He was...a jerk. And I had finally gotten over him. Unlike that one week...

_Flashback..._

_"Yes Sharpay! I'm getting over Troy!" I yelled, as a new 7th grader. _

_"You sure?" she asked, knowing me too well. _

_"Yes!" I said. I was sure Troy was going to be out of my mind this week. _

_The next day..._

_I ran into Troy. "Oh...sorry..." he said. And helped me up. He was beautiful. His eyes, his face. His everything...NO1 I'm supposed to be getting over you Troy. I looked at him and got up and left. This was going to be hard..._

_The next day..._

_We got assigned seats and I had about 2 classes with Troy, and I sat next to him in both. _

_The end of the week..._

_"Soo. Gabs? What's your scenario? You got over Troy right?" Sharpay said looking at me with a serious look. _

_"NOOO!" I groaned. _

_"Told ya! It's impossible for you to get over Troy..." and she nudged me. And flipped her long blond hair. She was always right...well with guys that is...and me. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Well...Shar's wrong now...I'm over him. I packed up my stuff and went downstairs.

"Gabriella. Oh...are you leaving? Already? You've only been here for about 45 minutes?" Lucille said holding a little boy, "Oh and this is Dylan. Troy's little brother. 4 years old." she explained, noticing that I was wondering who that boy was.

"Oh. Yeah...Troy...he was talk-" I stopped myself. I'll be nice, unlike him. "He was getting tired..." I lied. No...I was getting tired of him...that was it.

"Oh...well come on over tomorrow and you guys can work together. And maybe stay for dinner..." Lucille said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine..." I said. I liked Lucille. But I didn't like Troy...not anymore I didn't.

Dylan's eyes opened slowly. "Mommy? Wheres Twoy?" he asked, "Who ah you?" he asked me.

"He asks a lot of questions too." Lucille chuckled.

"It's fine." I said nodding.

"Who ah you? I'm Dylan. Twoy's bwother! Ah you Twoy's new girlfwiend? He has a lot of girfwiends." Dylan asked me.

"And he's nosy..." Lucille chuckled embarassed.

"I'm Gabriella. Troy's partner, not girlfriend." I said looking at him smiling.

"Oh...you vewwy pwetty. Why Twoy not go out with you?" he asked.

"Ok...enough questions there Dill. Time to cook dinner." Lucille said, "And you are welcome to stay if you'd like..." she said looking at me.

"You should!" Dylan agreed. I laughed.

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks. And nice meeting you guys..." I smiled, putting my bag over my shoulder, grabbing the brass door handle.

"BYE! You ah a vewwy nice pewson Gwabiella!" Dylan called. I opened the door.

"You too Dylan..." and closed it. I smiled. At least he had a nice brother...

I walked home and got inside.

"I'm home!" I called.

"I'm making dinner! How was Troy's?" my mom called back.

"Pointless..." I said going up into my room to clean up.

**That's it for that chapter guys! **

**xxxRoxanne & Kendahl**


	4. AN

**A/N: No longer will this story be on this account. Roxi and I got in a fight...and I decided it'd be better if I put it on my account: lovezanessa16. This will be off in about a week once everyones read it. No longer will this story be on this account and this account will be deleted. Thanks guys and sorry for unfortunate event. **

**-Kendahl and Roxi**


End file.
